


Stockings For Three

by cordeliadelayne



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Christmas, Gen, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stockings For Three

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

“It could be lupus,” Foreman suggested, ducking quickly as House, Chase and Cameron threw rolled up balls of paper at his head.

“Haven’t I taught you anything?” House asked.

“It’s never lupus,” Cameron said.

“And we never get the right diagnosis first time,” Chase added.

“Yeah, but…”

“The only butts I’m interested in are standing right next to me,” House leered. Chase and Cameron took a step away from him. “Go do an MRI.”

“Yeah, cause that always ends well,” Chase muttered, only to yelp as House hit him against the back of his legs with his cane.

“Move it, blondie. You too…” House took a moment to look at Cameron’s chest, “…perky.” Cameron spluttered indignantly and hurried out before House noticed her blushing. Chase followed. Foreman stayed seated until House whacked his cane down onto the table. “And you can go get me a urine sample from the guy in the clinic.”

Foreman slinked outside and House smirked, picked up the presents he had hidden under his desk and put them in the stockings Cameron had insisted on hanging. He was sure his fellows would appreciate a pair of socks now that winter was drawing in.

“…as cuddly as a cactus….” House began to sing, swinging his cane as he went in search of Wilson.  
“…charming as an eel…”


End file.
